The Time We Didn't
by MarcylovesMarshy
Summary: A series of unfortunate events between Marceline and Marshall Lee
1. Welcome Devil Spawn

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. I may not publish stories, but that doesn't stop me from scouting for amazing ones. This story is dedicated to MarshyLovesMarcy. **

_There was once a time that we almost got caught. We were nearly exposed to the human duo. __They wanted our heads, but I believe that the female wanted your "head". The male was mean to others female humanoids. __We almost got caught simply because we were kissing in our favorite apple tree. It wasn't our fault; neither of us knew that the humans were coming. I nearly cried when they told us that they wanted us dead. But we were left of with a warning._

_That was just the beginning. You see Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King was extremely overprotected and utterly jealous. I, Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen, was always trapped inside our home in the Night O'sphere. To him, I was his everything, but that clearly wasn't enough for him. So we fought alot and sometimes it lead to me getting brutally fucked while I showered or try to sleep._


	2. Captivity

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So currently, I'm working on this story and now in May, I will be uploading of a daily series of one shots for you guys/girls/whatever the fuck you are. This story is going to take some time and please keep in mind, I am a high school student so I will try to publish as often or frequent as possible. Love, Marcy**

_Marceline's POV _

_I couldn't say that I was fully happy with this marriage. I'm practically trapped in this motherfucking castles with a motherfucking guard system that fucking pisses me the fuck off. But I guess, it's for the best. I mean I am pregnant with twins. _

_Marshall Lee's POV_

_I can't take it anymore! That evil dick Finn wants my bitch! Never! She will never ever leave this castle with either be dragged back by her ass or by her hair. She is mine and as long as she lives under my roof, she will never be able to leave the Night O'sphere ever again. _


	3. Disease

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's .com) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay.**

_As you can tell, we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands and it seems that the Queen might be expecting. This puts the King on edge, and as usual, he takes very drastic measures. He always keep the poor Queen locked up in their room. Sometimes, you can hear her crying and other times, you can hear her screaming to be let out._

_You can't help but feel pity for her. She's lost and confused. Dazed yet ignored by everyone. Her husband is a goner after the "incident". We all are. You can't blame them. They are only like this because of power, lust, money, and love._

_Simply sit back and watch it all unfold. That's what you've been doing. You sit there, waiting, watching as everything happens. People shatter, hearts are torn, feelings are stomped on. _

_They aren't the real monsters. Neither are you. You don't know what's going to happen and neither do they. The time we didn't explain everything that was when the castle was thrown into chaos. _

_The Queen lost her mind and the King lost his chance at freedom. Unfortunately, we have to go. We have to return back to the story of our dear royalty. _

_Don't worry, we'll meet up again soon. We can speak a bit more. Then you can learn about the "incident"._


	4. A Questionable Queen

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's marcylovesmarshy Tumblr or you can look at my profile) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay. Just going through some personal issues, but I'll always have time for you.**

Marceline's POV

As I sit alone in "our' room, I can't help but question if Marshall really does love me. He's always away on business and whenever he comes home, he just hits me. I used to have freedom and friends. But ever since the "incident", I'm not even allowed to leave this room. It's tiring and hard to just be here. I've tried to escape numerous times, but I always end up here.

Marshall never seems to care about me anymore, and I starting believe that I don't love him anymore. We're not compatible in so many ways and it's just frustrating. I spend most of the day screaming, crying, and begging to be let out. But no one listens to me.

Would it be better if I die in this room? Would anybody miss me? What can I use to end all this misery? Should I get rid of Marshall? Should I disappear? What do I do?


	5. Kill the King

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's marcylovesmarshy Tumblr or you can look at my profile) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay. Just going through some personal issues, but I'll always have time for you.**

Marshall Lee's POV

_Can someone explain it to me? What the fuck has happened over these past months? Everything has been distorted and I'm trying to fix it. Marcy has done shit; she always screaming at me for over working. But she won't listen. Then again, her father marked her as disgrace. Now I have to fix what my mother started and left me to do. Only one month left to my coronation and then maybe Marcy will have some common sense. _

_My mother had to lock her up in our bedroom, because of some bad "aurora". Now everyday, she screams and wails to be let out, but I want to let her out. But the guards constantly exchange the key around the castle. I just want to do what's right for once. I'm tired of everything. _

_Soon, one of the maids will come in and tell me the agenda. Then another will come in and dust off Marceline's throne, while I review for the hundredth time the complaints/taxes of this oh so fucked up kingdom. I really do miss my Queen, even though she might be a little nuts at the moment. _


	6. A Bitter End

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers. So if you follow me on Tumblr or you don't, (it's marcylovesmarshy Tumblr or you can look at my profile) then you will know much about this. Sorry for the delay. Just going through some personal issues, but I'll always have time for you. But unfortunately, I will have to close this bitter story. No one reads this anymore. Goodbye, my little vamps. **

_"Little boy sat up in a tree_

_Watching all the pretty bluebirds sing._

_Little boy had bag of candy_

_Which made oh so dandy._

_Bluebirds sing cheep cheep_

_While a loud bell went ding ding._

_He went down the tree_

_To go and see._

_He ran and ran and ran_

_Until he saw a little girl who was glad._

_Little girl hugged the boy_

_And gave him her favorite toy._

_Little girl told the boy why the bells ring_

_It's because the bluebirds sings._

_Little boy gave her some candy_

_Little girl was very dandy._

_They went inside the building with the bells_

_Only to come out twenty years later swelled._

_The little children got married and were very happy._

_And soon he'll be called "Pappy"._

These words were written down by Marceline and Marshall Lee. They wrote this in hopes that one day that they will get married. They fought and had problems over every little thing. On her last day known as Queen Marceline, she wrote a note and left it Marshall's room. This is what she wrote:

_"The hearts of two lovers are strange._

_They work and claw at each other._

_But still stay together no matter what._

_But you can tell when it stops._

_They stop noticing the little flaws._

_Or quirky obsessions._

_The love between them is unbreakable._

_For they have been though every storm._

_I love you no matter._

_I can't find a proper way to express it to you._

_But I will treat you like the King that you are._

_For in my eyes, you are perfect."_

No one knows how the King reacted or what he does. He locked himself out of the world and doesn't let anyone in. The biggest mistake that every happened was when the Queen left and she regrets it everyday as she spend her time in OOO. She waits until the time is right, so that her King can let her in.


End file.
